Monologues
by Elivra26
Summary: A set of drabble-y monologues, each taking place in the mind of a non-main character, all revolving around the Doctor, of course, and how he impacted each of their lives.
1. Ada Gillyflower

**Hello all! So let me begin with warning you that this is going to be a randomly-updated fic. I have no idea when I'll be posting a new drabble, it all depends on inspiration finding me!**

**This series is basically a set of drabbles, each one being an internal monologue of some non-main character, at the end of some episode in the revived series. Ideally, I'd choose a character that doesn't appear in more than one episode, and yes, each monologue would occur at the end of the episode as we see it, so I'll have all that material to work on.**

**If you can think of any character you'd like me to consider, PM me! Although I must add, I've only watched the revived series of Doctor Who, so me writing any Classic Who fanfiction wouldn't really be possible.**

**As always, a humble request for you to review! I'm more used to writing dialogues and would love to know how my attempts at writing monologues have come across to you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. That would be the BBC you're looking for.**_

* * *

**Ada Gillyflower**

**_The Crimson Horror, S07E11_**

In the end, it was heartbreak all over again. She thought she had reached her worst when she had gazed unseeingly at her dying mother, but she was wrong. The human heart was capable of so much, and for that self-same reason, it could break into a million pieces a million times over.

She had called it a sentimental attachment. Cold, emotionless words were they, indeed! It was not merely sentimental, it was _emotional_. Every fibre of her being thrilled with those emotions, the simple emotions of fellow-feeling, of contentment, of –dare she say it –love.

For she knew she did love him. Ephemeral as he had been in her life, he had changed it through and through, and for that she was intensely grateful. He had, in his own diseased, monstrous state, led her out of the darkness, and by miraculously healing himself, he had healed her too –she was beautiful and whole and sane again because of him. She could not thank him enough.

And yet, and yet… her heart had broken. Even though she understood why he had to leave, understood that her monster was in essence a wanderer, it hurt having to wish him luck and to fare well on his way. It hurt to know that while he seemed to care for her deeply, most of his affection was gratitude, and the rest was his own good nature. She remembered how he had pushed her against the wall, protecting her from all the flames and the heat while leaving his own newly-healed body exposed –that he could spontaneously offer up his life and health in place of someone else touched her deeply. She had known no one, not one person in her whole dreary life who would have done what he did.

But most of all she remembered his kiss; that chaste, affectionate kiss of the sort that a brother would bestow on his favourite sister, a far cry from the passionate ones that she had read lovers shared. It was, instead, the first breath of fresh air in a smoke-filled room, the first rain in an arid desert, the first ray of sunshine to make a flower bloom. But it was enough, it would keep forever, and she would never forget it. She would forever thank him, forever bless him and his intrepid friends, forever love him and never forget him.

Her heart was broken, but she was happy. And that was enough.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it! Thank you!**


	2. Louis XV, King of France

**This drabble I wrote at the same time as the last one. To be honest, I thought the last monologue would come out as melancholic, and this one as a little lighter. Instead the opposite happened. I should have known better, though. ****_The Girl in the Fireplace_**** was possibly the first Doctor Who episode that brought me to tears.**

* * *

**The King of France (Louis XV)**

**_The Girl in the Fireplace, S02E04_**

It was over before he knew it. Though, to be honest, it was never there in the first place. She had told him there were only two men she loved in the world, and he came second. The only time he had ever come second in any woman's life, and it had to be the one woman who could get away with it!

He would have liked to think it was _his_ fault –that other man's, that interloper's, the man who came before even him. But of course, that was hardly true. It had been physical sickness that took her, and to think that that man's absence had hastened her end was ridiculous –she had clung on to life, pitifully, yet vigourously, insisting in her imperious manner that she _must_ see the red star in the west and so it was not over, not really. But it was.

He brushed a tear away impatiently, it would not do to appear so in front of anyone, especially the gossip-mongering servants. Oh, how he would miss her! _Bourgeoise_ she may be, but he had not met another as intelligent, as sympathetic and as kind as her. She had stopped being his lover for years –she cited age as the reason, but he knew better, she was still waiting for _him_ –and yet they had remained fast friends until the very last. He could discuss anything with her, from the wars to the elaborate _place_ she had gotten constructed for him, anything, and she would aid and contribute with her usual wit and wisdom.

He remembered her bravery and her resolute strength as she had faced those unknown creatures, those clockwork monsters that had threatened the lives of all at the Palace that night. Ah, how proudly she had stood her ground, with what magnificent disdain had she sneered at the monsters! She was incomparable. An incomparable jewel.

And in the midst of it all, _he_ had come, just as he had promised to her. A Lord, he'd called himself, _the Lord of Time_, and he couldn't help but feel a little shudder pass through his spine. It was somehow easy to believe it of this strange man –the man with the strange clothes and the strange hair, the man who travelled through mirrors that led nowhere, the man who stopped an entire clockwork battalion without loosing a single bullet. And according to her, as he had just seen to be true, the man who never aged. What else could he be, if not the great and powerful ruler of some vast dominion, and what else could that dominion be but time itself, in all its infinite majesty?

He should have known, that very day, that he had no chance at all. But he definitely knew now, as he watched the rain pour down on the beautiful gardens she had so lovingly patronised.

"She will not have fine weather for her journey."

Quite right.

* * *

**A/N: Louis XV was really very fond of Madame de Pompadour in real life. They apparently remained best friends even after they stopped having sexual relations(the reason given ****_was_**** age, and the fact that she'd had miscarriages, but I decided to put in a little Doctor Who twist to it), and until her death she retained her rooms in the Palace of Versailles as his Royal Mistress even after he had taken other younger women as his mistresses after her. **

**She was reportedly clever, and influenced the King's political decisions and Foreign Affairs, which brought a fair share of enemies against her, who, along with everything else, hated the fact that she came from the ****_bourgeoisie_****, i.e., she was a commoner(but a rich one). The ****_place_**** I have mentioned is the ****_Place de la Concorde_**** which she commissioned in the King's name.**

**The single spoken line here is purportedly a legitimate sentence uttered by the King as he watched the hearse bearing her coffin leave in the rain, although there is no concrete proof that he actually did say it.**

**As always, I must ask you to PLEASE REVIEW. Merci beaucoup and bonne journée!**


	3. Jenny

**Alright, so it appears I'm still pretty much 'in the mood' for some more monologue writing! Also, I got a lovely review and request from ****hillbillygirl11**** for this one, so I really couldn't ignore it!**

**Also, 12th Doctor being announced in two days! What in the name of Gallifrey shall I do until then!**

* * *

**Jenny**

**_The Doctor's Daughter, S04E06_**

She had known from the very beginning. Well, she'd known several things: predownloaded military history, strategies and tactics mostly. But the moment she clapped eyes on him she'd known. She was short, blonde, female, a machine-made newborn. He was tall, skinny, dark-haired, male, and, as she found out later, centuries-old. But there was some spark of recognition that seemed to ignite in her mind, some feeling of _belonging_, some magnetic attraction of blood that simply dragged her to him. She had known, before he even said so, what he was to her. And the moment he actually admitted it –"She's my daughter." –she had known that she'd never leave him.

It was confusing at first, even with that certainty. He was so different from what she'd assumed her parent to be like. For one thing, he was so cold and distant. That coldness was so obviously unlike his normal warm personality that she felt her insides go hollow every time he directed that cold gaze at her. She had barely been alive an hour and she already knew heartache –it _physically_ hurt every time her father rejected her very existence and instead directed all his affection to Donna or Martha.

Then Donna, warm, sassy, wonderful Donna, did something very simple. She made him listen to her hearts. It was a difficult moment for both father and daughter. While he was being forced to consider the validity of her claim to his blood, _she_ was being forced into altering her perception of, well, everything. Up until that moment, she had been trying to reconcile him into the world she had been born in, the world that had been predownloaded into her head. And then, she began to slowly realise that he didn't belong to her world at all. _She_ belonged to _his_.

And she loved that world. Always thinking, always talking, and, as Donna had told her, always _running_. And no killing. She _did_ have a choice, she always did. And when she realised it, when he realised that she realised it… it was perfect. He had looked at her in the manner she had been craving for ever since she'd met him. His eyes had shone with acceptance, with affection, and –her hearts swelled at the thought –with _pride_.

For one glorious hour, she revelled in that perfectness, in his fatherly pride and affection, in the expectation of endless travelling and running, all at his side, a golden future shining for her. Then General Cobb, that hateful, _hateful_ man had to ruin it all, by killing her and breaking her father's hearts. She was sorely tempted, as soon as she awoke again, to go back to where they'd chained him and give him that which he justly deserved. But she was a Time Lord. She was the Doctor's Daughter. She _always_ had a choice, and she made it.

She ran.

* * *

**I hope I've justified her character well enough for all you discerning fans out there! Jenny's such an important character, despite her single-episode appearance, and I was really pretty nervous when I wrote this. So please do review and let me know if I've got it right! Or not, I still appreciate and welcome constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Cathica Santini Khadeni

**Aaand another one! This episode's the one with the finger-snap-brain-windows.**

* * *

**Cathica Santini Khadeni**

**_The Long Game, S01E07_**

She was nervous. And rightly so. What the hell was she supposed to do anyway? It wasn't her business. It wasn't her fault. She had been quite content to just relay information, like she was supposed to. She was an honest-to-Employer journalist. She paid her levies. She dressed appropriately. She had been careful to toe the line all the time, doing exactly what a good employee was expected to do, doing everything she could to earn that promotion. Hoping, and trying, and snivelling and sucking it up for three whole years.

In the end, it was a good thing she wasn't promoted after all. Someone, somewhere, didn't seem to think she was just another of those simple, ambitious bitches. Of course she wasn't –she'd felt sorry for Suki, hadn't she?

A loud beep reminded her that the review board was approaching the satellite. Damn. She'd raided a first-aid pack and pilfered several Calmpatches for herself. She slapped another one on her arm irritably, her mind returning to its unending defensive thought cycle. _Not my fault, not my fault_, she chanted to herself.

_His_ face suddenly popped up in her mind. He was solemn but his eyes were twinkling. "You'll manage," he'd said. Perhaps the highest compliment he could give anyone. And then, with a small smile, he'd explained that the human race would rise again, create the 'Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire'. "All back to normal," he'd said. Normal? _Normal_? She resisted the urge to stick another Calmpatch onto her skin. Any more and she'd be catatonic.

Catatonic reminded her of… that place. Where she'd seen Suki and Steve and Rodriguez and the legendary Alfonse, who'd been promoted within days of his arriving on the satellite. All of them frozen, catatonic. Dead. And with the memory of that place came the memory of the words she'd heard there. Cattle, that white-haired idiot had called the humans. _Cattle_! She remembered her massive rage at those words, fed in no small part by a nagging feeling that he was right, that they really _were_ no more than glorified cattle, willing to accept everything at its face value, to do everything as commanded. Then came the Doctor's voice, explaining the situation succinctly, willing for her to take action. Using his words, with righteous fury as her driving force, she _had_ taken action. And did it feel fantastic! For the first time in her life, she actually felt like she was doing something right, something worthwhile. Forget getting promoted to an office space made of gold; she'd just saved the entire bloody human race.

A smirk curved her lips and she stopped pacing.

Oh, who was she kidding? It _was_ her fault.

And she was proud of it.

* * *

**A/N: This little chapter was surprisingly very little about the Doctor, and more about Cathica herself. I like characters like hers, characters that irritate me profoundly at first and redeem themselves beautifully by the end. No wonder I love Hermione Granger, eh?**

**As always, I offer thee a humble request to review!**


End file.
